Nora Walker
Bio Nora Walker is the matriarch of the Walker family. She married William Walker young sometime after she became pregnant with her oldest daughter, Sarah by a guy named Brody. In season 5, it is actually revealed she was 19/20 when she was pregnant. She goes on to have four more children by William. As her children reach adulthood and her husband dies, Nora finds herself always meddling in her children's lives, though, she does so for the right reasons. She is shown to be highly opinionated, not hesitating to speak her mind and tell her adult children how they're living their lives. She also finds herself add odds with William's Mistress, Holly, on a number of occasions, but at times will come to her as a friend. She has a difficult relationship with her mother, Ida Holden, who is very critical of her and her ways. Season One Episode One - Patriarchy Nora and Kitty's past comes into light showing they had a falling out and despite William's attempt to get them to reconcile they seem reluctent to even try. At the end of the episode, William has a heart attack and Nora is Widowed. Episode Two - An Act of Will Nora is worried about Justin disappearing, from prison Justin calls Kevin who takes Nora and Kitty to collect him, however, the officer on duty doesn't want to release him till morning. Nora uses Kitty to help get him released due to her new status as a TV personality on Red, White, and Blue. Nora and Justin share harsh words about him being a spoiled little brat, and how his father would be disappointed and how Justin had wished he had died in Afghanistan. Episode Three - Affairs of State Nora organises a pool party to try and erase the memory of William dying in the pool, everyone is panicking since Nora invited Holly Harper who was William's mistress. Later during dinner, Nora shocks everyone by breaking the silence by revealing she knows exactly who Holly is and that she knew about their affair. Episode Four -Family Portrait Nora suspects that Saul has feelings for Holly. Kitty feels left out when Nora hangs a family portrait that she's not in. Episode Five-Date Night Nora goes on her first date in fourty years with her repairman David (special guest star Treat Williams). Episode Six-For The Children Sarah has to confront Nora with the real situation at Ojai Foods. Meanwhile, Nora insists that the family attend the annual fund raiser for a children's hospital. Several scandals also happen that evening that puts Nora to shame. Episode Seven-Northern Exposure Nora wants the family to have one last get-together, but they disagree. Episode Eight-Mistakes Were Made, Part One Nora sleeps at David's house shocked that she's let it get that far. Episode Nine-Mistakes Were Made, Part Two Nora finds out that she is getting another grandchild when Tommy and Julia announce that they are pregnant. Episode Ten-Light The Lights Nora stops by Holly's house. Episode Eleven-Family Day Nora demands a job at Ojai Foods when she learns that Holly also works there, leading to a conflict between her and Tommy. Episode Twelve-Sexual Politics Nora's butting in gets her involved and the matchmaker sets her up too. Episode Thirteen-Something Ida This Way Comes It is Nora's 60th birthday and the siblings are planning a surprise party for her. Kitty's job is to distract Nora but the situation becomes uneasy when Saul and Nora's mother Ida (special guest star Marion Ross) shows up earlier then expected and ruins their surprise. Episode Fourteen-Valentine's Day Massacre While her children are celebrating their own plans for Valentine's Day, Nora goes out with her best girlfriend and they end up arrested for smoking marijuana. Episode Fifteen-Love Is Difficult Nora starts to express herself through writing. Episode Sixteen-The Other Walker Nora finds out that William and Holly had a daughter named Rebecca from Saul even though he told Sarah, Tommy, and Kevin that he wouldn't tell her. Nora and Kitty become furrious with Sarah for not telling them about William's love child. Episode Seventeen-All In The Family Nora invites William and Holly's daughter Rebecca to dinner with her, Sarah, Tommy, Kevin, and Justin and Kitty doesn't show up because she is on a date with Robert. Episode Eighteen-Three Parties Nora wants to get to know her writing professor better so the two of them go out for a picnic together and he invites her to a party at his house. Episode Nineteen-Game Night Nora and Kitty arrange game night with another family who always beat them in the past. Without telling Kitty, her siblings secretly invite Rebecca to join them. Episode Twenty-Bad News Professor August blackmails Nora with a failing grade in an effort to get her to go out with him. Episode Twenty One-Grapes of Wrath Nora decides to give Mark another chance and takes him to the party with her but he blows it by kissing Holly. Nora and Holly fight that ends in a way neither one of them expected. Episode Twenty Two-Favorite Son Nora deals with the fact that Justin is going back to Iraq and also the fact that her grandson's life may be in danger when he develops a problem as well as Kitty's engagment to Robert. Episode Twenty Three-Matriarchy Nora is planning Kitty and Robert's engagment party, but Kitty is having trouble telling her that she's moving in with Robert. Nora invites Saul's old friend to the party which doesn't go well with Saul. Nora and Kitty see Justin off at the airport when he leaves for Iraq. After seeing Justin leave, Nora and the Walkers decide to turn the engagmemet party into a pool party by jumping into the pool. Season Two Nora spent the summer sending video messages to Justin and it is only with Rebecca's help that she has managed to get by. Once he returns, she and Rebecca spend time trying to help him recover physically and mentally. Nora enters into a new romance with Isaac Marshall (Danny Glover) after meeting him when Kitty brings him in to assist with Robert's campaign. Nora, Kitty, and Kevin go on a road trip to bring Justin home after he gets injured. Nora walks Kitty down the aisle at her wedding to Robert. Season Three Although Nora is initially against finding Ryan, she later changes her mind and goes to meet Ryan and invites him to stay with her. However, it is made apparent later in the season that Ryan may have had ulterior motives for agreeing with Nora's request. He also causes problems between Justin and Rebecca after developing feelings for Rebecca and encouraging her distrust in Justin. Nora also decides to start a nonprofit center for families of patients with illnesses and becomes attracted to her architect, Roger. The two begin to see each other; however, things become complicated when Nora discovers Roger is married, but he and his wife share an open relationship. After trying to feel comfortable in this modern relationship, Nora tells Roger that she can no longer be with him and that he should go back to his wife. Season Four Kitty gets cancer and she helps her with her treatment. Sarah meets a French artist when she is on business trip, but she has to come back to England for Kitty. Luc, the French artist, follows Sarah home, she asks Norah to let Luc stay at her house until she tells Paige and Cooper. At the end of the season, the Walker family is torn apart when everyone is involved in a terrible car accident. Leaving Robert in a coma and Holly with brain damage. Season Five Nora finds her ex love Nick Brody and she finds out that Nick is Sarah's biological father. Recurring Themes Nora always opposing Kitty's politics. Category:Walke Category:Charac Nora Walker